jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Mellinda/Opowiadanie "Walka i Honor"
To moje pierwsze wpis na blogu, więc nie komentujcie z byt ostro. To historia o mojej wymyślonej bohaterce, Serinie, która posiada „Dar Odyna” (Heterochromię – różnobarwność tęczówek) i chce pokonać swój strach. Miłego czytania. Rozdział 1 Jak zawsze, Serina trenowała, by być jak najlepszą w boju, ale jedno ją drażniło, strach przed smokami. Zawsze jak tylko zobaczyła smoka, to tak się bała, że drętwiała ze strachu i to było jej przeszkodą do bycia najlepszą wojowniczką. To też nie zgadzało się z jej „Darem Odyna”, ponieważ ten dar mają tylko niezwykli, najwięksi wojownicy, a jak można być najlepszym z najlepszych, skoro panicznie się boi smoków. Jej trening opierał się głównie na trenowaniu zabijania smoków, aby wreszcie pozbyć się tego strachu. Ale zamiast na prawdziwych smokach, trenowała na jakiś drewnianych podróbach. Podczas treningu tuż obok niej przeleciało coś małego i zwinnego. Szybko rozpoznała Straszliwca Straszliwego. Leciał tak szybko, że nie zdążył zrobić uniku i walnął o wielkie drzewo znajdujące się obok Seriny. Ona natomiast osłupiała. Jednak, gdy po krótkim czasie zorientowała się co się stało, pędem uciekła na 4 metry od smoka, aż ochłonęła, bo oczywiście to był mały smok, więc nie było sensu dalej uciekać (według niej). Smoczek potem szybko się podniósł i odleciał tak szybko, jak wleciał. Dziewczyna wróciła do wioski. Od razu musiał wkroczyć Kolet, osiłek, który uwielbiał wręcz naśmiewać się z Seriny, a głównie z jej strachu przed smokami: -Hej, Serina, mam nadzieję, że żaden mały smoczek nie próbował cię pożreć.- Powiedział ze śmiechem. -Kotlet a może tak przestaniesz tam bełkotać, bo się jeszcze oplujesz.- warknęła na niego dziewczyna. -A wiesz co, może pójdę pomóc innym przy smokach na arenie. Idziesz ze mną? A no racja, przecież się boisz. Nie mam pojęcia po co Odyn dał ci ten dar, skoro w ogóle do ciebie nie pasuje.- powiedział odchodząc ze szatańskim uśmieszkiem. Serina gorączkowo poszła do swojego domu oburzona, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, rzuciła z całej siły toporem, po czym ten utknął w ścianie -Ach! Szkoda, że mu tym toporem nie przywaliłam, może by wreszcie przestał kłapać swoją jadaczką! Nagle jej tata pojawił się tuż obok: -Co ty jesteś taka oburzona, już 3 raz w tym tygodniu rzucasz toporem w ścianę, wiesz, że mama jest wściekła, jak tak niszczysz ścianę a nie chcę znowu być świadkiem waszej dyskusji i nie mam ochoty znów łatać dziurę w ścianie.- Stwierdził z delikatnym uśmiechem. -Przepraszam tato, ale no co ja mam zrobić, jak Kolet ciągle mnie drażni, już jak na niego patrzę, to mam ochotę go żywcem zakopać, albo z topora mu przyłożyć. -Ja bym raczej wolał, żebyś swój gniew trzymała dla wroga, bo z tego co widzę to lepiej pokonasz wroga w gniewie, a nie tylko w samo obronie. -Dobra, idę się przejść do lasu. Znużona już tą rozmową zamknęła szybko drzwi i skierowała się do lasu. Gdy była już daleko od wioski, już nie była zła na Koleta, tylko na samą siebie. -Dlaczego aż tak muszę się bać smoków. Tym tylko ośmieszam całą moją rodzinę.- mruknęła sama do siebie. Nagle usłyszała jakiś szelest. Zainteresowało ją to bardzo, więc poszła za odgłosem. Nagle straciła grunt pod stopami. Wbrew sobie krzyknęła. Uderzyła głową w kamień i straciła przytomność. Obudziła się z potwornym bólem głowy. Nagle zobaczyła przed sobą czyjąś twarz, a dokładniej SMOCZY pysk... Rozdział 2 Odrętwiała na widok wielkich, smoczych, żółto-zielonych oczu. Nie zastanawiała się, jaki gatunek spotkała, zwracała uwagę jedynie na pysk, zęby i groźnie spojrzenie smoka. Przerażały ją również wielkie rozmiary zwierzęcia. Gdy dziewczyna zauważyła, że smok powoli się do niej zbliża, natychmiast rzuciła się do ucieczki. Dla jej nieszczęścia smok zaczął biec za nią. Im bardziej oddalała się od miejsca jej upadku, tym bardziej robiło się ciemno i coraz częściej się o coś potykała. Lecz gdy Serina ujrzała światło dobiegające na końcu jaskini, natychmiast przyśpieszyła, ale smok ją doganiał. Z każdą chwilą biegła coraz to szybciej z nadzieją, że ucieknie przed gadem, gdy nagle niespodziewanie nie patrząc w ogóle pod nogi, zahaczyła o kamień, zrobiła fikołka do przodu i spadła na ziemię, co nie obyło się też bez jakiś zadrapań lub skaleczeń. Gdy zaczęła się powoli podnosić, nagle poczuła na karku powiew, jakby czyjś oddech, a ona wiedziała już dobrze czyj. Smok nad nią stał przez chwilę, ona jak kamień nie ruchomo stała na nogach i rękach, gdyż nie zdążyła wstać przed przybyciem smoka. Nagle coś zaintrygowało dziewczynę, bowiem zauważyła, że smok zamiast ją zaatakować, obwąchuje ją dokładnie, nawet obwąchał jej nogi. Gdy już zmierzał ku głowie, Serina powoli zaczęła się odwracać, gdy już to zrobiła zobaczyła bliżej te same wielkie oczy, które na nią patrzyły po jej ocknięciu. W tym samym czasie, szybkim krokiem się do niej przybliżył, dziewczyna zaczęła się gwałtownie cofać, gdy oparła się o ścianie w jej głowie pojawiały się myśli typu, czy to mój koniec?' '''Smok wpatrywał się w nią, ale w pewnym momencie pomachał łbem w prawo i lewo, warknął cicho na nią i uciekł. Po tym zdarzeniu dziewczynie nogi się same ugięły i usiadła na ziemi szybko oddychając z szoku. –Co to było?!- mruknęła zamyślona. Gdy się otrząsnęła, wstała i wyszła z jaskini, do której wpadła, ale niestety, nie miała zielonego pojęcia, w jakiej części wyspy jest. Nie poznawała niczego w miejscu w którym się znajdowała. Niespodziewanie w oddali zauważyła smoka chodzącego po polanie, która znajdowała się nie cały kilometr od jaskini. Niezbyt była przekonana czy tam iść i obserwować jego zachowanie, ale po tym zdarzeniu w jaskini była lekko zaciekawiona smokami. W końcu zdecydowała się pójść, jednak musiała zachować ostrożność, bo ten smok w porównaniu do tego z jaskini, mógł nie być tak łagodny. Cicho i powoli zakradała się do polany, czasem musiała się zatrzymywać i być nieruchoma, aby smok jej nie zauważył. Wreszcie zatrzymała się przy drzewie tuż obok polany. Obserwowała smoka z wyczuciem i zdziwiło ją to, że smok tarzał się w trawie, która tam rosła. Co ta trawa miała w sobie, że smok się w niej tarzał? Przyjrzała się trawie, była wyższa, mała jaśniejszy odcień zieleni niż zwykła, oraz jak się przybliżyło do nosa, to było trochę czuć jakiś dziwny zapach. Ale i tak nie wiedziała, co było takiego wyjątkowego w tej dziwnej trawie. Smok w tym samym czasie przestał się tarzać, wstał, wyglądał jakby coś wyczuł, Serina bała się, że ją wyczuł, na szczęście smok poszedł tropem w innym kierunku. Dziewczyna natomiast poszła powoli za nim, tak aby jej nie wyczuł. Doszła do jakiejś rzeki, najwyraźniej smok zgłodniał i chciał coś przegryźć. W tym momencie Serina pomyślała: '''Nawet milutki jest, jak jest sam i nie wie, że go obserwuje.' Już powoli zbliżał się wieczór, a Serina nadal nie wiedziała gdzie jest. Błądząc po lesie ciągle była myślami przy wydarzeniu, które miało miejsce w jaskini. Dlaczego jej nie zabił? Po co ją obwąchiwał? Skoro nie chciał jej zabić, to po co ją gonił? Te myśli przerwał ryk smoka, który lekko przeraził dziewczynę, ale poszła za hałasem dobiegającym z oddali... ''Rozdział 3 Serina szybko znalazła się przy źródle hałasu. Zamarła, gdy zobaczyła w oddali smoka, tego samego smoka, którego spotkała w jaskini. Tym razem bardziej się przyjrzała smokowi. Miał ok. 2 m wysokości, a może i więcej, ogromne skrzydła, miał też kolce na głowie, tułowiu i ogonie. Był koloru zielonego, choć dziewczyna zauważyła też żółte plamy przy kolcach smoka, a koniec ogona zdawał się płonąć, a przynajmniej sprawiało takie wrażenie. Dziewczyna nie rozpoznawała gatunku smoka i nie miała pojęcia jaki to gatunek, ponieważ pierwszy raz widziała takiego smoka. Nagle Serina zorientowała się, że smok zaczął dziwnie węszyć i po chwili ruszył w jej stronę ciągle węsząc. Dziewczyna powoli zaczęła się cofać, gdy smok już był blisko, zaczęła panicznie uciekać, a smok gdy tylko ją zauważył, zaczął za nią biec. Na jej nieszczęście smok ponownie był szybszy i ją doganiał. Ona natomiast pod czas biegu próbowała go zgubić przeróżnymi sposobami, ale na marne, ponieważ smok, jak widać, był za sprytny i żadna przeszkoda nie sprawiała mu trudności w pościgu. -Co on się mnie tak czepną, przecież nawet nie próbowałam się do niego zbliżyć, aż taka głupia to ja nie jestem.- mruknęła pod nosem. Niestety gdy biegła wpadła na Koszmara Ponocnika, który nie był zachwycony jej widokiem. Dziewczyna co raz to patrzyła się, mając nadzieję na ucieczkę, jednak nie miała jak uciec. Gdy Ponocnik już przymierzał się do ataku, nagle coś przedziwnego się stało, a tak właściwie coś, czego się Serina w ogóle nie spodziewała. Smok, którego już 2 razy spotkała stanął pomiędzy nią a drugim smokiem i … i ją bronił. Otępiała, gdy zobaczyła, jak smok stanął w jej obronie. Wprost nie wierzyła w to, co się działo i nie rozumiała dlaczego jej broni, skoro już 2 razy ją gonił. Koszmar Ponocnik jednak nie uciekł, lecz zaatakował smoka. Walka pomiędzy nimi była zaciekła. Smok próbował ugryźć Ponocnika, jednak mu się nie udawało, a gdy Ponocnik złapał jego głowię zębami, natychmiast puścił, jakby kolce na głowie smoka go pokóły. Po chwili oba smoki zaczęły ziać ogniem. Nieznany smok zionął dziwnym ogniem, jakby ogień mienił się przeróżnymi kolorami. Koszmar Ponocnik zionął ogniem, a smok robił szybkie uniki, jednak wreszcie trafił smoka w przednią łapę. Jenak smok z wściekłością rzucił się na niego i mocno go ugryzł. Ponocnik zrzucił go, ale nagle zaczął się dziwie zachowywać, chwiał się, miał oczy, jakby senne i wreszcie padł na ziemię. Gdy z Serina orientowała się, że smok z ranną łapą gdzieś idzie poszłam za nim. Jak oddalili się wreszcie od Ponocnika, smok się położył i zaczął oblizywać ranę. Dziewczyna obserwując smoka, myślała dlaczego ją obronił, skoro dopiero co ją gonił. Smok chwilami patrzył na nią i raczej nie była to przyjazna mina. -Wow, co to było? Dlaczego mnie obronił?- Mruknęła pod nosem. Serina pomimo swojego strachu, małymi kroczkami zaczęła się zbliżać, momentami smok na nią cicho warczał. Serina w pewnym momencie pobiegła do lasu. Smok w przekonaniu, że dziewczyna wreszcie się od niego odczepiła, zajął się raną. Jednak znowu był lekko podrażniony, gdy zobaczył ponownie dziewczynę, ale tym razem z czymś ręku. To był opatrunek zrobiony przez nią. Jednak gdy dziewczyna była już blisko, smok zasłonił ranę skrzydłem i patrzył na nią groźnym wzrokiem. -Nie wierzę, że to robię.- Mruknęła. -Chcę... chcę tylko opatrzyć ranę, nic ci nie zrobię..- Powiedziała z nadzieją, że smok dopuści ją do rany. Po chwili smok przestał na nią patrzeć z wrogością, odsłonił ranę, ale i tak nie był zbyt ufny. Serina powoli podeszła i delikatnie przyłożyła opatrunek do rany. W tym samym momencie smok zamknął mocno oczy i warknął z bólu. -Wiem że to boli, ale to ci pomoże w zagojeniu rany, a chyba już nie raz miałeś tego typu rany.-Stwierdziła zauważając przy tym kilka blizn na tułowiu smoka. -Zaraz... Na Wielkiego Odyna!!! Muszę już wracać, ale ciągle nie wiem jak trafić do wioski! - Z przerażeniem powiedziała. Smok słysząc to powoli się podniósł i zaczął wzbijać się w powietrze. Nagle złapał dziewczynę i poleciał z nią. Serina wpadła w panikę krzycząc : -Puść mnie!!!! Chcę na ziemię!!!!! Aaaaaaa!!!!! Jednak smok ignorował dziewczynę, bo i tak już dość ona go drażniła. Dziewczyna po chwili zauważyła wioskę i zrozumiała, że smok ją odnosi do domu. Wreszcie smok wylądował niedaleko woski i ją odstawił. Serina ciągle była w szoku po pierwszym locie. Nieoczekiwanie smok ją popchnął lekko, co znowu zdziwiło dziewczynę. Dotąd nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu jej pomógł, ale była mu wdzięczna. -Dziękuję.- Uśmiechając się do smoka. Smok przez moment wydawał się zdziwiony i podziękowaniami i uśmiechem dziewczyny. Potem kiwnął lekko głową i poszedł kulejąc w głąb lasu. Serina z uśmiechem poszła w kierunku wioski. Niestety czekała ją niemiła niespodzianka... 'Rozdział 4' Serina idąc z radością do wioski w przekonaniu, że już w ogóle nie boi się smoków, zorientowała się, że coś się dzieje w wiosce. A dokładniej atak smoków. Dziewczyna zamarła. Nie wiedziała dlaczego nie może się ruszyć. Nie dawała wiary, że to mógł być ten strach, strach przed smokami, który ją gnębił od dzieciństwa. Ale niestety, to właśnie było powodem dla którego nie mogła nawet palcem ruszyć. Gdy zauważyła walczącego ze smokami ojca, wreszcie się ruszyła i pobiegła do wioski. Pędziła jak wariat, byle nie napotkać żadnego smoka. Ojciec zauważył ją i krzyknął: -Serina! Idź do domu i ukryj się z matką! -Ale... -Natychmiast! Dziewczyna nie chciała się już sprzeczać, więc poszła jak jej ojciec kazał. Gdy tylko weszła do domu, mama złapała ją i ściskała z całej siły. -Mamo, nie... mogę oddychać- Powiedziała lekko się dusząc. -Przepraszam, ale tak się martwiłam, że coś ci się stało. -Mnie?! Chyba żartujesz, co by się miało mi stać?- Powiedziała z lekkim uśmieszkiem. -Gdzieś ty była do stu piorunów?! Cała jesteś brudna!- Powiedziała patrząc na nią. -No jak to gdzie, chodziłam sobie po wyspie.- Szybko powiedziała. -Dobra, zostań w domu, ja idę pomóc innym. -Mamo, ale tata kazał... I co z tego, to nie znaczy, że mam ciągle i zawsze tak w domu siedzieć.- Przerwała, jakby wiedziała co dziewczyna chciała powiedzieć. Kobieta szybko wyszła. Serina chciała im pomóc, ale nie wiedziała jak, skoro nadal się boi. Jednak dziewczyna nie mogła dopuścić myśli, że kolejny raz będzie siedziała i nic nie robiła. Dziewczyna przez dobre 15 lub 20 minut próbowała się w sobie zebrać i wyjść. Wciąż podchodziła do drzwi i odchodziła, nie mogąc się w sobie zebrać. Gdy wreszcie otworzyła drzwi, zobaczyła, że już jest po wszystkim. Była na siebie wściekła, tupnęła nogą i z całej siły walnęła pięścią o ścianę. Kolet ją zauważył i do niej poszedł by ją troszkę zdenerwować, nie wiedząc, że już jest wściekła. -I co? Cieszysz się, że jak zwykle siedziałaś i przyglądałaś się, jak pozostali walczą ze smokami prawie że na śmierć i życie? Bo, przecież ty nie masz odwagi walczyć ze sm...- Przerwała mu Serina, która tak się zagotowała od jego gadaniny, że go złapała, mocno przycisnęła do ziemi i przystawiła mu do szyi topór, który Kolet miał przy sobie. -Mógłbyś się choć na jeden dzień nie odzywać do mnie Kotlecie?! Wiem że się boję smoków, ale to nie oznacza, żebym cię nie przerobiła na mały kąsek dla jaków! Mam już dość twojej gadaniny w dzień w dzień, że to jestem taka i taka, a wiesz czego żałuję?! Że musiałam tyle cię wysłuchiwać, ale to już się nie powtórzy, ponieważ jak jeszcze raz do mnie podejdziesz i zaczniesz znowu mnie wkurzać na temat mojego strachu to nawet nie zawaham się, by ci uciąć ten twój długi jęzor! Czy to doszło do twojej pustej głowy, KOTLECIE?! Chłopak był przerażony, ze strachu nie mógł nic powiedzieć. -Pytam się, czy zrozumiałeś?!- Dziewczyna powtórzyła, ponieważ nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi. Kolet lekko pokiwał głową na znak, że się zgadza. Serina puściła go i dodała: -No i pamiętaj, że JA nie rzucam słów na wiatr.- Po czym mocno wbiła topór w ziemię i poszła. Chłopak jeszcze leżał tak na ziemi, a potem wstał i trochę się męczył przy wyciągnięciu topora. Za to dziewczyna ze satysfakcją, że wreszcie mogła to z siebie wyrzucić poszła do twierdzy, ponieważ nie dawała jej spokoju sprawa z tajemniczym smokiem, którego spotkała. Gdy weszła, wzięła księgę smoków i szukała gatunku smoka. Wreszcie natrafiła na stronę, gdzie był rysunek z tym właśnie smokiem, którego spotkała. Gatunek tego smoka miał nazwę „''Jadokrop Kolczasty”. Dziewczyna była tak ciekawa o tym smoku, że aż zaczęła czytać wszystko, co było o nim wspomniane... Rozdział 5 Po przeczytaniu działu o Jadokropie Serina udała się do domu i wykończona poszła spać. Następnego dnia dość wcześnie wstała, ponieważ donośny hałas ją wybudził. Dziewczyna wyglądając przez okno zorientowała się, że wikingowie z jej wioski szykują się do czegoś. Serina ubrała się, szybko zjadła śniadanie i wybiegła jak rakieta z domu w stronę źródła zamieszania. Gdy już doszła na miejsce spotkała swojego ojca, więc podeszła do niego i powiedziała: -Cześć tato, co się dzieje? O co chodzi?- Pytając z wielkim zaciekawieniem. -To ty nie wiesz?! Przecież to dzisiaj przypływają Grandowie ze swoim wodzem, aby odświeżyć nasz 30-letni rozejm.- Odpowiedział gwałtownie. -To dzisiaj?! Kompletnie zapomniałam!- Ze zaskoczeniem rozglądając się. Dziewczyna ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku portu. Po drodze spotkała Koleta, Przez co zwolniła i spojrzała się złowrogim wzrokiem. Natomiast chłopak przerażony dziewczyną natychmiast odwrócił wzrok od niej, ale było widać, że się boi. -No i prawidłowo- Szepnęła do siebie dziewczyna z uśmiechem na ustach. Gdy tylko doszła do portu już z daleka było widać nadpływający statek Grandów. Serina nie mogła się doczekać kiedy dobiją do portu. Minęło zaledwie 10 minut kiedy już dobijali do portu. Serina nieomal skakała z zachwytu, gdyż mogła powitać wodza Grandów razem z pozostałymi wikingami z jej wioski. Gdy Grandowie dobili do portu, jako pierwszy wyszedł ich wódz. Już Dziewczyna miała przywitać go, gdy nagle uprzedził ją jej wódz. Nagle zauważyła, że z statku wyszedł jakiś chłopiec, gdzieś tak w jej wieku. Miał ciemne, kasztanowe, krótkie włosy, błękitne oczy, miał posturę wojownika, jednak zbytnio mięśni nie miał. Dało się zauważyć bliznę na jego prawym policzku. Dziewczyna zapatrzona w niego jak w boga, nagle poczuła, jakby jej kolana miękły. -Ale ideał.- Powiedziała z maślanymi oczami. Nagle chłopak na nią zerknął i podszedł do niej, natomiast ona wyprostowała się na baczność. -Cześć, nazywam się Alen, jestem synem wodza Grandów, a ty, jak się nazywasz?-Powiedział z przyjaznym uśmiechem. -Ja nazywam się Serina, córka kowala w wiosce i witam cię na naszej wiosce.-Odpowiedziała również z przyjaznym uśmiechem lekko kłaniając się. -Taka piękna dziewczyna córką kowala, a na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądasz na córkę samego wodza.-Powiedział z ciepłym tonem. -Dziękuję.-Zarumieniła się dziewczyna. -I do tego te oczy -Zwracając uwagę na jej brązowo-niebieskie oczy- Ach, ty masz Dar Odyna, po prostu pozazdrościć, widać, że jesteś waleczna.- Zachwalając. -Dziękuję, widzę, że ty nie raz walczyłeś w boju.- Spoglądając lekko na bliznę. -Chodzi ci o tą bliznę na policzku, no przyznam, w czasie walki dostałem, ale ze smokiem, który mnie porwał, ale mi się cudem udało uciec od niego. -Wow, ale to musiała być walka, szkoda tylko, że ja tak bym nie mogła ze smokiem powalczyć.- Opuszczając lekko wzrok. -To u was nie ma smoków?- Lekko zdziwiony. -Nie, no, mamy smoki, ale jest taka jedna mała drobnostka...-Przerwał jej wódz Grandów, który wołał Alena do siebie. -Przepraszam, ale tata mnie woła, no więc, do zobaczenia- Uśmiechając się. -Do zobaczenia.-Powoli ściszając ton.-Kurcze, on jest super, ale jak on zareaguje, kiedy się dowie o tym moim głupim strachu.-Mówiąc zmartwiona. Serina skierowała się w stronę twierdzy, ponieważ tam było właśnie spotkanie wodza jej wioski z wodzem Grandów i miała nadzieję, że będzie mogła jeszcze porozmawiać z Alenem... ''Rozdział 6 'Postaram się w miarę szybko, ale nic nie obiecuję ;)''' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach